


Huevo de Chocolate

by LaTiL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pascuas, Religion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL
Summary: Pascuas!fic Nadie imaginaría cómo un simple huevo de chocolate alteraría todo un muy preparado plan. HP/LV peque-one-shot
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Huevo de Chocolate

_–¿Qué es esto?_ –preguntó un pequeño niño de unos 8 años al “adulto” que acababa de encontrarle sólo en la plaza.

_–Es un huevo_ –explicó un joven de unos aparentes 20 años.

_–No parece un huevo_ –replicó entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo que el verde se volviera más intenso–. _¿Qué clase de gallina pone un huevo de colores?_

El mayor rodó los ojos– _Es un huevo de chocolate. Es de colores porque tiene un envoltorio._

_–Oh..._ –el menor aún no parecía comprender del todo–. _¿Y qué debo hacer con él?_ –cuestionó intrigado.

El hombre frunció el ceño y su rostro extrañamente se veía aún más atractivo, como un ángel confundido por lo que tiene delante de él– _Bueno, normalmente la gente los come. ¿No te gusta el chocolate?_

_–No lo sé, nunca lo he probado._

_–¿Nunca has recibido un huevo de Pascuas?_

_–Nop. Los fenómenos como yo no tienen permitidas esa clase de cosas. ¿Por qué me da esto, señor?_

El hombre sonrió y se agachó a su altura, con las cadenas de la hamaca en la cual estaba sentado Harry casi rozando un lado de su rostro– _Es un mensaje._

El niño se tiró hacia atrás por la proximidad, pero cuando parpadeó el hombre ya no estaba allí. El pequeño hubiera pensado que era un sueño si no fuera por el huevo envuelto en verde, plata y negro que tenía entre sus manos.

Le tomó unas cuantas horas abrirlo, pero finalmente con mucha timidez dio una pequeña lamida. No tenía palabras para explicar la explosión de sabor que estalló en su boca.

\---------

Había evitado pensar en ello durante muchos años, con el tiempo llegando a convencerse de que había sido sólo un extraño que había sido amable... después de todo el huevo no había tenido ninguna droga extraña.

Y, sin embargo.... sin embargo, cuando vio al joven Tom Riddle en la Cámara de los Secretos había sentido la extraña familiaridad de haberle conocido antes. Ahora, con los enormes huevos de chocolate caseros que había enviado la sra. Weasley para ellos, las memorias de su primer -y único hasta hace unos momentos- huevo de Pascuas que había recibido, no podía evitar admitirse que sus vagos recuerdos del episodio hacían que su mente creyera que fueran la misma persona.

Tras leer la carta de Percy insistiendo que el sr. Crouch le enviaba instrucciones escritas y él era perfectamente capaz de reconocer la letra de su superior su mente en vez de vagar en ello repetía las palabras “Es un mensaje”, intentando darles sentido.

Decidiendo que al no tener Quidditch ni saber qué sería la siguiente prueba, podía gastar su tiempo yendo a la biblioteca, puso la excusa de tener que hacer una tarea para Mcgonagall y fue a hacer una pequeña investigación al respecto.

_“En el judaísmo, el huevo de Pascua aparece en el Séder pascual, es decir, en la Cena de Pascua, como símbolo del corazón duro del faraón Ramses II, que no permitía salir al pueblo hebreo de Egipto. Posteriormente, los cristianos tomaron la idea del huevo como representante de la resurrección de Cristo._

_El huevo aparece en la fuente pascual, el Keará, y se lo llama Beitzá es un huevo marrón que simboliza la imposibilidad de hacer un sacrificio en el Templo y la dureza del corazón del Faraón para darle la libertad a los hebreos. Aunque actualmente se sabe que estos hechos no ocurrieron, y que los judíos nunca estuvieron en Egipto, no es una verdad altamente aceptada.”_

Luego de eso el libro daba referencias a otras páginas para continuar leyendo en más detalle sobre cada uno de los puntos. En especial un largo debate sobre las pruebas que se daban para decir que estuvieron en Egipto y la contraparte. Harry no estaba muy interesando en ello sino en “el mensaje”.

_El huevo era la representación del duro corazón del líder de los egipcios... y... el recibió un huevo del líder... Oh, Merlín... había recibido... ¿su corazón?_

\---------

Desde ese día en la biblioteca le había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza. En especial a la última parte sobre que un hecho tan aceptado como palabra divina, fuera mentira. Es decir, al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo lo creía porque lo decía... ¿un libro? Harry no era muy religioso que digamos.

Y eso le llevó a empezar a preguntarse qué clase de creencias había adquirido sólo porque alguien decía que era así. ¿Qué tal si estaba equivocado sobre algunos hechos importantes?

_Nadie imaginaría cómo un simple huevo de chocolate alteraría todo un muy preparado plan._

\---------

Lord Voldemort tenía fama de ser un hombre sin paciencia. No sabían cuán equivocados estaban. No tenían ni idea de cuánto había tenido que esperar para realizar su venganza.

Pero el día en que un huevo de chocolate envuelto en rojo y dorado apareció en su escritorio a pesar de ser pleno Agosto, supo que la paciencia y la fe eran sus más grandes virtudes. Se giró sobre sus talones se salió con rapidez de los Cuarteles Generales de la Orden Oscura, haciendo que los pobres mortífagos que se cruzaban en su camino se tiraran a un lado atemorizados por la siniestra sonrisa en sus pecaminosos labios.

\---------

En la misma plaza... la misma hamaca... un día totalmente distinto... Harry suspiró mientras acariciaba las cadenas de hierro.

_–Has crecido..._

El menor lo miró en silencio durante unos largos segundos– _No entiendo..._

En un gesto nada digno de un Lord Oscuro, Tom se sentó en la hamaca de al lado– _Para hacer la historia corta, yo tampoco. Pero imagino que algo has descubierto para estar aquí hoy. Para responder a mi mensaje... ¿Has decidido unirte a mi causa para recuperar las viejas costumbres y derrocar las mentiras que Dumbledore ha esparcido en nuestro mundo?_

_–Ya no sé qué es verdad y qué no. Yo... no sé..._ –el ojiverde se veía sumamente estresado.

_–Ven conmigo. Juntos buscaremos qué es verdad y qué no. Juntos podemos cambiar esta sociedad ciega e hipócrita._

_–¿Qué hay acerca de tus Mortífagos? Ellos me odian, yo los odio._

_–Creía que a esta altura entenderías que la mitad de las cosas que has visto y han ocurrido han sido trampas de Dumbledore._

_–¡Ya no sé qué creer_! –gritó al borde de la histeria–. _Encima tú vienes y me dices... y antes... y yo..._ –sus balbuceos incoherentes fueron cortados por unos labios sobre los suyos y de pronto con un ruido de cadenas cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo. El peso y el cuerpo caliente sobre el suyo se mantuvieron unos momentos en el beso hasta que se escuchó un golpe y el de ojos rojos gruñó soltando sus labios y frenando la hamaca que acababa de pegarle en la cabeza.

Sin poder contenerse, el menor rió ante la imagen que tenía sobre él y el mayor entrecerró los ojos en una mirada amenazante, que extrañamente desde ese ángulo no se veía para nada atemorizante.

_–Ven conmigo..._ –susurró el heredero de Slytherin acariciando su mejilla.

_–Si todo fue una mentira y nunca te derroté, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué... el huevo?_ –preguntó mirando hacia otro lado esperando que el calor en sus mejillas no se viera como un sonrojo.

_–Porque tú eres el único capaz de entenderme. Porque a pesar de ser tan diferentes, somos tan iguales. Porque cuando te miro a los ojos sé que nunca podré realmente estar completo sin ti. Nuestras vidas están atadas con un lazo tan poderoso, que no podremos vivir mientras el otro sobreviva._

_–¿Qué quieres decir?_

_–Que voy a enseñarte a vivir... y tú, Harry, vas a enseñarme lo que es vida._

Y selló la promesa besando sus labios.

Harry se dejó ir, perdiéndose en el beso, atándolos juntos en esa promesa.

El Mundo Mágico no tenía idea, pero algo estaba a punto de cambiar. Todo por un simple e inofensivo huevo de chocolate.


End file.
